Once Every Blue Moon
by Bellaheartsyou
Summary: I stepped onto the cold ground my knees trembling with fear.  I could feel the water seeping through my socks, I wanted to run, I wanted to scream.  I couldn’t find my voice. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, I was trapped. Read&Review I Loove Youu! woo
1. The Hunt

**Now everyone reading this, this is my first Twilight Fanfic but I have written others for Maximum Ride and I do hate to admit it but Twilight is 10 times better then Maximum Ride maybe even 1000 times better but I only started Eclispse and i am on page 247 so if there's anything extreme from Eclipse missing DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME!! Please and thank you but by like the ****3****rd or 4th**** chapter I will be done with it and you guys and I will be happy so lets get on with the story now will we!! Enjoy!! **

Once Every Blue Moon

Preface--

I stepped onto the cold ground my knees trembling with fear. I could feel the water seeping through my socks, I wanted to run, I wanted to scream. I couldn't find my voice. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, I was trapped.

The Hunt—

I was surprised to wake up and not see Edward by my side. I slipped on my- well Edward's shorts that hung so loosely on my hips that they were about to fall off and wandered aimlessly through the house, occasionally calling everyone's names.

I was more surprised when no one answered.

_Maybe they got bored. They must be out hunting. That's it no worries Bella_ I kept telling myself but I wasn't too good at convincing myself. _Everything is not okay. It's far from okay. _For some reason I couldn't believe that they had gone hunting- well I knew they were hunting, I was just afraid to know _who_ or _what_.

Jacob Black. _Jacob Black_. The first person that came to my head when I knew that they were hunting. My _once_ best friend, he had to be the victim here. But did the Cullen's know of the threat that Jacob and his stupid Sam were hiding? I didn't think so. I was afraid to tell them, I want… wanted to protect the secrets that Jacob had told me. But not anymore.

I called Alice it rang about fifteen times- no answer. I was calm though. An icy chill ran through my bones, making the hairs on my arms scream.

I decided to go to the one place I knew that they would be.

I dove like Edward with extreme ease, pushing toward 150 mph. But I decided I would rather not crash the Buick so I kept my speed safe at 120. The steering wheel felt cold even for my granite like fingers.

I arrived in the exact part of the forest I had been in only one year ago, when Laurent had been… killed and I would've been too. I was not proud to say that I was saved by a pack of … er werewolf's. It was hard to even say. Werewolf, werewolf, _werewolf. _It got harder every time.

The trees swayed slightly with the smallest breeze, it was about 60 degrees warm for that time of year in Forks.

I looked into the deep black forest, I inhaled and took a step in and then I was off. From the wind rushing in my ears you would've thought there was a hurricane, but it was totally and utterly calm. Everything seemed frozen, maybe stopped sensing the fight about to start. Vampire vs. Werewolf. This wasn't some fake scary movie; a horror film thousands of people would waste money on- this was my life. I could he an announcer now:

'Welcome to Bella Swan's life, buckle you're seatbelts because you're about to take a step into hell.'

**Please review tell me if you like it but don't tell my that I'm missing anything because this is my version and as far as I can tell you're going to have to like it that way.**

**-Bellaheartsyou**

**I know that this is the second one i realize it and i know i'm sorry but i'll post the second one lata tonite!!**


	2. The Secret Weapon

**aksdfhlkadfhjlksafy **

Secret Weapon—

I sat there curled up in a ball and wondered how I had gotten here. I was running…then…Jacob. Belch I could smell him from here. I got up stepped into that Goddamned meadow. From where I was no one noticed me. I saw the 'protectors' and the Cullen's facing off.

I tried to crouch down but I made too much noise and everyone looked my way but I ran and in a second I was right next to Edward, looking into the eyes of there secret weapon- pshhh more like traitor.

Even though we were never friends-since I was a vampire- she still created the biggest crime of vampire history, joining the werewolf's side. I grimaced at her cruel beauty, but I couldn't look away.

I noticed that Edward was squared off and circling around with Jacob. Carlisle and Sam but Carlisle didn't look the same he looked…_ thirsty._ Emmett and Embry squared off, Alice and Jasper teamed up against Paul, and Esme and Rosalie were against Jared. Looks like this was going to be a blood bath. _Great_ that's all you need with a bunch of ravenous vampires around.

I circled around there traitor with pleasure _this was going to be fun. _I thought _vampire vs. vampire face-to-face, ready to fight and willing to kill._ I was ready and pumped I was surethat my eyes were pitch black.

I had prepared myself to keep clam, even when the blood spilled. My blood raged and boiled, expecting to rash out at any moment but I wasn't the one to make the first move. And neither was the traitor. All around us was pure chaos, white bits of tennis shoes flying all over, snapping teeth and ripping sounds coming from everyone. I launched at her with willing speed. This time I wasn't going to back down.

I heard howling, come from one of them, and a satisfying _chomp_. I knew that she was outraged and noticed the bite also. But she couldn't save him like Edward saved me twice so she continued at me.

She was a tough fight, but I had her pinned on the ground, exhausted.

Her bright red hair was all muddy and she looked defeated. I felt triumphant.

But she managed to spit out a few words, "How…Could…You…Kill…Your…Own…Twin?" she said. I felt the presence of the existing…er monsters around us.

I heard Jacob- that filthy werewolf was not going to be saying anything like that after I get my hands on him- say "I guess we all know Victoria's secret." And that was the last thing I heard before it went totally black.

**Ohohoohohohhhh Cliffie:P but I still love you guys!! Awww gimme a hug!! spread eagle and close **


End file.
